


Make a mess.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, UshiOmi, but just lightly, get wrecked Omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was a man who put hygiene over everything and anything. He had always been known as big time germophobe but when it came to Ushijima Wakatoshi all the rules were thrown out the window.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Make a mess.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/gifts).



> I have no idea what possessed me to write this but I did. Maybe it was Lenore asking me write PWP at first but I wrote lots of feelings on the one I did and it had been bothering me that I couldn't deliver. So please enjoy this shameless PWP :3
> 
> Thank you to my favorite [Demon Child](https://twitter.com/l0rrain3_) and [Andie](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw) for betaing this :3 You guys are awesome! Make sure you go follow them on Twitter :3

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a man who put hygiene over everything and  _ anything _ . He had always been known as a big time germaphobe, but when it came to Ushijima Wakatoshi; all the rules were thrown out the window. Ushijima Wakatoshi and his pocket hankie had been a big part of Sakusa’s gay awakening when he was only 13 years old.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was his first love. The first and only man he had let love him. The only man he would ever let inside him.

Sakusa was a clean freak, but he loved when Ushijima made him messy.

At 23 years old, Sakusa decides that the only one he will ever,  _ ever,  _ **_ever_ ** _ ,  _ want is Ushijima Wakatoshi and he wants to show him just how much.

At the end of the first Olympics where they played together, they had gotten silver medals losing to Argentina. Ushijima isn’t one to mope but losing to Oikawa Tooru does make him pout a bit. He’s laying on their shared bed looking up at the ceiling and Sakusa wants to cheer him up. 

“Wakatoshi-kun,” a very naked Sakusa says before entering the bathroom, “would you like to shower together?”

“I would like that very much, yes. Thank you.”

Ushijima takes his shirt off and Sakusa knows it’s not polite to stare but screw politeness, Wakatoshi-kun’s abs and pecs deserve to be looked at. They’re so hard and toned, Sakusa could stare at them till the day he dies. He keeps staring as Ushijima strips his Olympic red sweats. Ushijima looks over at Sakusa as he slowly removes his boxers, making it a show for the other man.

Sakusa wipes the corner of his mouth. He’s been known to drool over Ushijima’s perfect and  **_huge cock_ ** . Especially when it’s hard and already dripping at the tip with pre-cum ready to enter Sakusa at any moment.

Sakusa shakes his head and stops staring. He goes to turn on the shower, which was just big enough for the two of them. Ushijima moves behind him when he bends to adjust the water so it’s a bit hotter. Ushijima slides his dick in-between Sakusa’s ass cheeks, not entering him, just rubbing up and down, teasingly.

Sakusa groans, “Wakatoshi-kun, please.”

“Please what, baby? Would prefer I enter you, like this?” Ushijima’s tip teases the rim of Sakusa’s entrance but doesn’t venture further. Ushijima backs off and Sakusa whines quietly. Ushijima steps into the shower holding his hand out and beckoning Sakusa to join him. Sakusa does so with no hesitation, both of them getting sprayed under the shower head.

“Turn around, Kiyoomi. Hands on the wall. Legs spread.  _ Now _ .”

Sakusa obeys him and Ushijima sinks to his knees, his long and strong fingers sliding down Sakusa spine, squeezing his small waist, settling on his hips as he comes face to face with the perky ass.

Sakusa is a clean freak, if it were anyone else (not that Sakusa has had or wanted any other lovers aside from Wakatoshi-kun) Sakusa would smack them so fast the sound barrier would break.

But this is Wakatoshi-kun. So, when Ushijima spreads him open and licks from his taint to his asshole, making Sakusa moan and drown out the sounds of the water spraying them both. Ushijima’s tongue swirls around his hole. Once. Twice. It then plunges in and begins fucking Sakusa’s hole.

Sakusa grinds down on Ushijima’s face and Ushijima groans but continues fucking Sakusa with his tongue. He then inserts a finger and Sakusa is panting. Ushijima thrusts his finger in on time with his tongue. Another finger is added and Sakusa’s hands slide from the wall. He moves his forehead to rest against the wall, trying to not to fall to his knees.

Ushijima parts with his hole and says, “Let’s move to the bed, we are clean enough.” He stands and turns off the shower, guiding a dazed Sakusa out of it. Sakusa somehow makes it out of the bathroom, not bothering to grab a towel. He walks completely nude over to the bed, plops down and spreads his cheeks hoping Wakatoshi wrecks him.

It has the intended effect, because Wakatoshi barely grabs the lube and drizzles it over Sakusa’s hole. He sticks two fingers into Sakusa while trying to roll a condom onto his cock.

Sakusa reaches over and puts a hand on the one trying to put the condom on and says a simple, “no.”

“No?”

“Fuck me raw, Wakatoshi. Make a mess. I want to be a mess. Your mess.”

Ushijima doesn’t need to be told twice. He prods at Sakusa’s prostate with the fingers that are inside him, adding another one for good measure. Ushijima grabs the lube once again, slicking his cock.

“You won’t be able to walk properly after I’m done with you, Kiyoomi. Are you okay with that?” Ushijima asks, removing his fingers and replacing them with the tip of his dick at his asshole.

Sakusa answers him by grinding his ass back on the thick head, making it slip inside and Ushijima moans. Sakusa keeps grinding back until he takes about half of Ushijima’s cock in him. A hand on his lower back makes him stop and he turns, trying to ask the questions with his eyes.

Ushijima simply says, “If you keep moving like that, I’m gonna cum.” Sakusa moans again, wanting,  _ demanding,  _ more, but Ushijima only keeps going after a whole minute of not moving. He keeps going, torturously slow until he’s fully inside Sakusa. Ushijima bends down to kiss Sakusa’s shoulder and whispers into his ear, “you’re such a slut for my cock, Kiyoomi. I love it. I love you.”

Ushijima gives Sakusa’s ear a kiss before standing back up and beginning to thrust hitting that sweet spot over and over with his unrelenting pace.

“Fuck yes, Wakatoshi! Yes, right there!” Ushijima keeps going, fucking into the tight hole. Sakusa hand snakes down to fist his cock but Ushijima smacks it away.

“You’re only coming from my cock tonight, Kiyoomi.” Ushijima’s voice is usually always very monotone but this time it’s demanding Sakusa to obey.

And he does.

He grabs at the sheets under him as Ushijima slows down his pace to torture him a little but because of his size, Sakusa can feel him all over.

“Wakatoshi-kun,  _ please _ !”

“Very well, I will give you everything you want, so what do you want, baby?”

“Cum all over me, Wakatoshi, inside, on my back.  _ Everywhere. Please, Wakatoshi!” _

__

Ushijima begins thrusting at an inhuman pace. The sound of his balls slapping against Sakusa is completely drowned out by the pure, unadulterated moans coming out of Sakusa’s mouth. Ushijima is panting and his thrusts start becoming erratic. Sakusa clenches his hole and feels Ushijima cum inside. Before Sakusa can say anything, Ushijima slips out and he can feel something warm land on his back. Sakusa is roughly turned around, and Ushijima pulls him so he’s face to face with his still hard cock as he jerks it off and another strand of cum lands on Sakusa’s face.

Ushijima is still hard even after cumming all over Sakusa and Sakusa can’t complain when Ushijima gets on the bed, sets him on his laps and puts his cock in again, the entrance being facilitated by the lube and cum leaking out of his hole.

“Cum now, baby,” Ushijima demands as he thrusts a couple more times before releasing inside Sakusa again. Those seem to be the magic words that finally make Sakusa cum all over Ushijima’s torso, some of it landing on his chin.

Sakusa is panting, still seated on Ushijima’s cock, even though he can feel it softening. Ushijima reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the box of tissues. Sakusa removes himself from Ushijma’s lap and lays on the bed.

“Let me clean you, Kiyoomi.”

“Nooooo, let me be, Wakatoshi-kun, I want to sleep.”

“You have cum all over yourself and you’re getting it on the sheets.”

“Ugh, Wakatoshi-kun, let me sleep.”

Ushijima gets up from the bed and goes over to the other side where Sakusa lays. He grabs Sakusa’s legs and arms in order to carry him and Sakusa’s hands automatically wrap around his neck.

“I made a mess of you. I’ll clean you, baby.”

And god, Wakatoshi-kun knows exactly what to say to get Kiyoomi in the mood again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) :3


End file.
